Aokise: 24-7
by SYNdicate 930
Summary: Humorous drabbles from the lives of Aomine and Kise, ranging between fluffy K – M rated scenarios (with warnings before each drabble). Rated T as a medium between K and M lol. HIATUS (info on why on profile)
1. Kiss Me

**Title: AoKise:24/7.  
Author: SYNdicate 930.  
Summary: **Drabbles from the lives of Aomine and Kise, ranging between fluffy K – M rated scenarios (with warnings before each drabble).

—**-—**

**Drabble:** Photo booth.  
**Rating:** K.

Kise works as a model. People are always looking at pictures of him, and starting at him whenever he happens to be around. He is confident in the way he looks and goes about his day, never really shying away. It was in front of a camera that he seems to be at his most confident.

Aomine wonders what happened to that Kise whenever they are alone. He wonders why he turns into a shy, little goof. He notes that even as he reaches to hold his hand, that he shies away, pulling himself away and busying his fingers as he 'texts' to no one in particular.

Smirking, he tries to wrap his arms around his waist. But, as expected, Kise finds a way to break free. To make things difficult, he shifts his backpack around, making it harder to hold him with it in the way.

While he likes the chase and when Kise plays it hard to get, sometimes it's a pain in the ass because—damnit, Aomine just wants to touch him. And not even in a bad way. Don't even get him started on that—_That_ was its own topic and problem at this point, but that's a different story for a different day.

Sighing to himself, they continue walking down the busy downtown streets towards one of Kise's favorite cafes. A handful of failed attempts at PDA later, they find themselves stopping in front of a photo booth. Aomine comes up with an idea, and suggests they go in, knowing Kise's model instincts couldn't possibly say no to a few pictures.

As they slip in, they pop a few coins into the slot and there are four flashes.

First, they smile normally—Or, at least as normal as someone like Aomine can smile.

The second, they are making silly faces—Aomine puffing out his cheeks, Kise crossing his honey eyes and sticking out his tongue.

The third, they are no longer on the same train of thought—Kise continuing with a funny expression with Aomine turned to face him.

The fourth, they are a milky and tan blur—Aomine suddenly rushing to press his lips to Kise's, as the blonde fumbles around in surprise and to wrap his arms around his neck as the last flash goes off.

—**-—**

**Drabble:** Starts With a Kiss.  
**Rating:** M.

Aomine notes that sometimes when it comes to Kise, it always starts with a kiss. After their lips meet, Aomine closes his eyes. And, suddenly—

Breathing down each other's necks, loud screams pass through Kise's swollen lips while Aomine hisses. Their hair is damp with sweat, and their breaths are terribly uneven and short as their lungs heave for more and more oxygen. Kise's flawless complexion is flushed in a dark, red tint, and little blotches can be seen lining his exposed collarbones and neck.

The heat that surrounds Aomine is almost as sinful as the noise he hears coming out of the boy under him, and his fingers dig into the milky white hips he grips onto, absently, harshly. Both of their needs take over, and all their is running through their heads is the satisfaction that is coursing through their systems and the growing flame they feel burning them, leaving them in such a needy heat.

He hears him calling his name, loud and desperate, and moves frantically—in and out, in and out—until—

"Aominecchi? Aominecchi~~ Ne, Aominecchi, are you okay?" Aomine opens his eyes and see's Kise looking down at him. "You were grumbling a lot… Did you have a nightmare?"

"Huh?"

Rubbing at his eyes, he sits up to find himself lying down on the couch in Kise's living room. His head had been resting on the model's thighs while the rest of his body seemed to take up the rest of the comfy couch as he slept through one of Kise's favorite movies.

Aomine groans to himself. It was a dream. _It was such a good dream._

While he doesn't know what exactly he saw, Kise smiles knowingly, and leans over to give him a kiss on the cheek. Aomine smirks as he shifts to pin him down, noting the way that whenever it comes to Kise, it _always_ starts with a kiss, smashing their lips together.


	2. Cellphones: Voicemails and Unsent Texts

**Title: AoKise:24/7.  
Author: SYNdicate 930.  
Summary: **Drabbles from the lives of Aomine and Kise, ranging between fluffy K – M rated scenarios (with warnings before each drabble).

**Note:** Originally, these were AoKuro but this is an Aokise fic and people are already following/favorite'd this, and I don't want to suddenly change it so here is some Aokise.

Always open to requests, but nothing to specific please! Only one liners or a word or a kink or something. I'll be sure to credit.~

—**-—**

**Prompt:** a drunken/stoned voicemail.  
**Rated:** K, for now?

Aomine is the sort of drunk who, to put it simply, runs and thrives on impulse. Sometimes this worries Momoi, who would much rather not see or hear her bestfriend spill such vulgar, blush-inducing things under the influence.

Though, as hard as she tries to get him to stay home tonight, she finds herself getting dragged along to whatever mess was about to happen.

It was one of those nights where Aomine is invited to a party. While he comes off as a cocky douchebag with an intense amount of pride, people somehow found him likable regardless. Taking a few shots here and there, and drinking a little with a few guys, the night came to an end as a fight broke out.

A frown tugs at his lips, and he leaves. He almost forgets he brought Momoi as a sort of 'responsible driver' who, instead of driving him home, walks him home and makes sure he doesn't end up collapsing on the street somewhere between his house and the one they just left.

Suddenly, it began pouring, and they stopped to stay at Momoi's house. It was much closer and, with the way the rain seemed to fall harder and harder, it seemed to be more convenient. As Momoi went about her house looking for dry, spare clothes she can lend Aomine, who invites himself into Momoi's bedroom upstairs, he leaves her as she talks a little about Kuroko Tetsuya. She mentions Kise a little, and it's the last thing he hears.

The thought stays with him as he stumbles a little up the stairs and into the far door on the left. He crashes down onto her bed, the door closing behind him, and rolls over to see a picture of their Teikou days. There is a picture of he and Momoi in one frame, and in another beside it, there is one of them accompanied by the other Miracles. He stares at it—More specifically at Kise Ryouta, the pretty boy and copycat of the Miracle of Generations, realizing just how attractive he is, with that confident allure of his, wondering why he never noticed it before. Before he knows it, he has his little mobile in his hand and he's talking into it in inebriated slurs.

The next morning, Kise wakes up to a voicemail left on his phone. He wonders who it can be, and tilts his head at the kanji that flashes across the screen. _1 voice mail from Aomine Daiki_, it reads.

Rubbing his sleepy eyes, he listens.

Meanwhile, Aomine wakes up to a throbbing head. After quick briefing of what went down last night before he fell asleep, he finds himself pacing back and forth around Momoi's room, gripping at his head his aching head while he circles her bedroom while she watches.

"Just to make sure I heard right, what exactly did I say to him?" He asks her.

She tilts her head to the side, and says, "Well, it was kind of heard to hear while I was rummaging around the closet just beside my room, but you started listing off all the… _things_ you wanted to do to him."

He shouts. "Things!? What things!?"

"The words 'ravish', and 'fu—'" she stops herself, she doesn't swear much and he understands "Not to mention you—"

Suddenly, Aomine's phone goes off again and he groans at the Kanji on the screen, _Kise Ryouta_. "Look, Kise, I'm—" He tries to apologize, greetings aside, but is interrupted, much to his hungover surprise, that he accidentally presses the speaker button.

"Heh, if Aominecchi's free later, we can meet up after my photoshoot at seven o'clock. See you later.~"

Aomine opens his mouth to say something, but finds that he is speechless as Momoi covers her face in a deep blush. Kise hangs up, and Aomine falls onto her bed with terribly sinful thoughts and expressions, Momoi looking at him, not so worried about him anymore, but more so for Kuroko.

—**-—**

**Prompt:** Unsent text messages.  
**Rated:** K.

Cellphones are tricky and temperamental.

Sometimes texting (especially in Japanese) is a pain in the ass. First, you type in the hiragana, and you play around until you get the right kanji and, sometimes, it tends to be a lot more work than it should be for one simple message. Or, at least that's how Aomine feels.

He's never been good with words, either, so that makes things all the more harder than him. As he walks home from school with Kuroko and Kise, he watches as the two go about their usual after school routine, in which Kise would practically throw himself at Kuroko, who would ignore it and throw him back in his place.

As he texts Kise, now at their homes just a little after dinner, Aomine admits he doesn't like the way he clings to Kuroko all the time, for it conflicts with his more or less feelings he holds for him. He doesn't outright admit it, figuring he'll wait until he feels the time is right later one.

The way he sees it, confessing is a little like shooting a basketball—If you release the ball too early (or in this case, his feelings), you might miss. Kise doesn't seem to understand the hints he drops as they continuously message each other back and forth. This goes one every now and then for a couple of months, Aomine hinting, though never saying aloud or directly, how he feels. Words were never his forte, so he thinks he should also wait until the right words come to him.

**_Sent, June 15th/2012 - 20:11:_****_  
_****Ne, Aominenecchi are you busy?**

**_Sent, June 15th/2012 - 20:11:_****_  
_****no why**

Kise seems to have stopped replying for a while, but Aomine texts him again to keep the conversation going.

**_Sent, June 15th/2012 - 20:15:_****_  
_****whatever anyway so what are you up to **

One day, months later after school, Aomine receives a text saying that he has something to tell him, and to meet him at the end of the street outside the school. They grew considerably close, so it could only mean one thing.

**_Sent, September 26/2012 - 15:46:_****_  
_****Uwaaaaa~ Aominecchi better not judge me! This actually really hard for me to admit and stuff since it's been going on for a while okay?**

**_Sent, September 26/2012 - 15:46_****_  
_****i actually have something to tell you too**

**_Sent, September 26/2012 - 15:46_****_  
_****Ehhh, really? **

Aomine feels relief wash over him as Kise confessing to him will make it easier for him to do the same. He doesn't reply in order to change into his street shoes faster to get to him faster.

As he exits the school gate, he sees him waiting with Kuroko, and that's strange. He walks towards them, their backs faced to him, as he tiptoes closer. Upon closer inspection, he sees that their hands are laced together. Surprisingly, Kuroko gets on his tippy-toes to place a kiss on Kise's cheek, and Aomine can hear him talking. "Ne, Kise-kun, I'm glad you've finally decided to tell him. It's not good to keep things like this from friends, especially for this long."

Kise shrugs. "I guess it has been a while. When did this even happen, like, around my birthday?"

Kuroko nods, and, at this point, Aomine already knows what the teen has to tell him as he turns on his heel and hurries away from the school before he is spotted. As he crosses the street, he receives a text asking him where he is.

Aomine bites his lip and lies, saying he had to hurry home after receiving a call from his mom suddenly.

**_Sent, September 26/2012 - 15:55_****_  
_****Ehhh? Really? Awh thats ok what did Aominecchi have to tell me? **

All his texts seem to change from the correct, meaningful kanji expressing the way he feels, into other characters with different meanings.

_**Composing, September 26/2012 - 16:02**_**_  
__i love— _**

_**Composing, September 26/2012 - 16:02**_**_  
__Ice cream? i just wanted to go for ice cream_**

The text 'I love you' is scrapped and in its place, he changes and adds a few characters, changing 'love' to 'ice cream', saying he just wants to go for some, when all he really wants seems to already belong to Kuroko.

Then again, through all the times he's seen Kise lunge himself to the other boy, hasn't it always?

Aomine, fumbling about with his cellphone despondently, accepts that it's over as he walks over to meet Kuroko and Kise after dinner, who silently looks down at his phone to read through his messages, bored. He sees the number _1_ beside the word _Unsent_, and he furrows his brows—It was addressed to Aomine. _Since when was that there?_ Holding it closer to his face, as a precaution in case Kuroko sees it, he furrows his brows.

It reads,

**_Unsent, no reception, June 15th/2012 - 20:13:_****_  
_****Ne ne Aominecchi would you do if I said, 'I love you' to you?**

Kuroko looks up at him. They stand in front of the ice cream shop as Kise's hand tightens around his, glancing towards him in confusion, and then to Aomine. Kuroko tilts his head as Aomine and Kise share separate, regretful stares as they pocket their mobiles.

After all, cellphones are tricky and temperamental.


	3. Kill Me, Break Me

**Title: AoKise:24/7.  
Author: SYNdicate 930.  
Summary: **Drabbles from the lives of Aomine and Kise, ranging between fluffy K – M rated scenarios (with warnings before each drabble).

**Note:** I'm sorry about the random AoKuro—I just couldn't help myself, hope you don't mind? I just couldn't help myself. The last one is Akise, so yeah.

All drabbles taken off my RP tumblr, Bakaomine.

Always open to requests, but nothing to specific please! Only one liners or a word or a kink or something. I'll be sure to credit.~

—**-—**

**Prompt:** Kill me (Kuroko)—a drabble about my character killing yours.  
**Rating:** K.

Aomine doesn't want to, he really doesn't.

As he sits by Kuroko's stretcher, he listens to the calmness and sounds of people walking outside down the hall. The sound of Kuroko's life support beating at a steady rhythm that is slowly lulling him to sleep.

For a while, they talk to each other and Aomine fills him in on what's he's missed at school. He holds back an embarrassing flood of tears as Kuroko tells him how much pain he is in and misses playing basketball—especially playing with him, and having that moment where they bump fists after they do well.

A few weeks later, Aomine buys Kuroko a mini basketball net, and sets it up against the wall in front of Kuroko's bed. They play together for a bit, and they fist bump—a little like old times. He sees Kuroko smile, but it's not quite the same, and it bothers him more than he thought it would.

One night, when Aomine arrives late, he hears him crying down the hall and rushes. He hears Kuroko asking the nurse to '_help_' him, and obvious pain in his trembling voice, but she shakes her head 'no'. Aomine's never heard or seen him cry before, and he feels himself freeze up at the sight of his water blues, and terribly painful shaking of his body as she finishes up with his shots.

This bugs him for a while, and, one afternoon, when he enters his room while he is sleeping. Aomine purses his lips as he stares at the outlet his life support is plugged into. Kuroko peaks an eye open and sees this, but he does nothing but shut his eye once more, pretending to sleep.

His hand clenches into a trembling, tight ball as he softly knocks it into Kuroko's, before he clutches it, his other hand reaching to pull the lifeless wire.

Aomine doesn't want to, he really doesn't want to, but he closes his eyes and it is silent.

As he sits by Kuroko's stretcher, he listens to the calmness and sounds of people walking outside down the hall, the eerie silence filling the place where the beeping of Kuroko's life support used to be.

For a while, Aomine apologizes, unsure if it's for what he had done, or for not doing a long time ago.

—**-—**

**Prompt:** Break Me—an angsty drabble about our characters  
**Rating:** M.

It was only a game—They both know it. The loser is the one who falls in love, and it's _always_ been like that.

Aomine's pace is even a slow. His erection throbs with need, and their breathing is ragged and harsh as they smash their lips together. He doesn't know how they've gotten to this point, but he doesn't mind it as Kise's heat envelopes him—sucking him deeper and deeper, his pale, model fingers digging deep into the skin of Aomine's back as he slowly pushes himself in, and then out.

They pull away to breath as Kise cries out a little painfully, and Aomine wants more. He even goes as far as to saying it aloud here and there.

"I want more." He breathes, and Kise nods, but he feels as though he doesn't seem to understand him, and he frowns ever so slightly. He doesn't understand.

Whether or not Kise realizes it, Aomine's movements are restricted and affectionate—the way he lets the blonde breath and become accustomed to the length inserted, the sweaty hand that comes to cup his face and thumb that wipes away the painful tear that rolls down his flustered face down his cheek.

Aomine moves the hand he has against Kise's cheek to push away the damp strands of blonde hair from his warm forehead. He leans forward to kiss him, but Kise is far too gone to realize the care in it as he rolls his hips lustfully. They both hiss, pleasure boiling in the pits of their stomachs.

Aomine straightens, and begins to move. He tries to reach for one of his hands, but Kise pulls away, instead opting to claw at Aomine's arms, chest, and grip the sheets under him. He tries to kiss him sweetly, his lips gentle and soft, but Kise returns with such vigor, he almost dominates Aomine. Every little attempt at sweetness is turned down by Kise's lustful greed, and, when they both cry out at the end, Aomine doesn't hear his name as he shouts Kise's.

The following morning, he wakes up to Kise's soft, unconscious mumbling. There is an almost angelic glow to the way his soft hair falls over his face, and calm expression. Aomine takes a moment to scan his relaxed expressions, and kisses him softly on the lips.

He doesn't know how he's gotten to this point, but he doesn't mind it as the very light that is Kise envelopes him—sucking him deeper and deeper, Aomine's hand running through his dark hair as he mumbles, "m name's not Kagami."

It's the first time Kise's ever beaten him, and, though he's never liked tied games, he wishes they'd call it a draw.

As he goes around his room, dressing up before Kise's wakes up with a frown. _"It's only a game."_

He shakes his head and pretends the split second in which he reaches up to wipe at his eye with the face of his hand never happened.


	4. Jealousy

**Title: AoKise:24/7.  
Author: SYNdicate 930.  
Summary: **Drabbles from the lives of Aomine and Kise, ranging between fluffy K – M rated scenarios (with warnings before each drabble).

**Note:** I'm sorry about the random AoKuro—I just couldn't help myself, hope you don't mind? I just couldn't help myself. The last one is Akise, so yeah.

All drabbles taken off my RP tumblr, Bakaomine.

Always open to requests, but nothing to specific please! Only one liners or a word or a kink or something. I'll be sure to credit.~

—**-—**

**REQUEST from an Anon on tumblr**: _Could you write a drabble where Aomine is jealous of the attention Kise gives Kuroko and therefore starts to take Kuroko away from Kise whenever he can. But it's a mistake because Kise thinks Aomine likes Kuroko so he gives up on him (aomine that is). It's an AoKise idea of course!  
_Rating: K

Of all things he is, Aomine is not the type to be jealous.

Yes, he is a jerk, and can be unbearably cruel and uncaring, and horribly immature, but jealous? The word was not even in his vocabulary.

He denies the emotion completely along with the strange feeling that takes over him whenever he sees Kise fawn over Kuroko in that blatant way of his. Aomine watches with a small twitch in his eye as the blonde practically lunges for the stoic boy, who is pulled into Kise's embrace, scolding the boy with complaint about the lack of air from being held so tight and firmly, his voice as monotone as ever. Aomine isn't sure what this feeling is, but it makes him want to break them apart and do what he did to Kuroko to Kise instead, but he knows he can't.

Aomine tries to shake it off, though. He doesn't want to be jealous—He doesn't want to _admit_ he's jealous.

He tells Momoi about this, and she giggles, knowingly, girlish. "Dai-chan's jealous.~" She would tease while he shakes his head 'no'.

It's the little touches and displays of affection that go on between Kise and Kuroko, who tries to shrug the blonde off but to no avail, that grinds Aomine's gears so hard, that he finds himself stepping in and walking between them whenever they are together. Aomine is like a barrier between the two, and he feels a little better.

In fact, Aomine finds himself doing all of that himself. Lazily draping an arm around Kuroko in a friendly manner, they walk home from school together. Kuroko can see the faintest surprised and almost hurt expression on Kise's handsome features through the corner of his eye, but stays silent.

From that day on, Aomine finds himself constantly pulling Kuroko away whenever he see's him alone with Kise. Sometimes verbally—like calling him over—and sometimes physically—like walking over, and steering him away with a hand wrapped firmly around his writhe little wrist. No longer is Kise able to hug him, or hold his hand, or link arms with him. Sometimes Aomine does this in an attempt to make Kise jealous. If anything, Kise seems to have lost the will to even try to fight for Kuroko's attention as Aomine's taken it all for himself now.

_"That'll show him."_ He thinks to himself as he walks away with his hand on Kuroko's wrist, leaving Kise by himself by their lockers at school.

Rain is pouring outside, and boys and girls rush to get their umbrellas out as they leave in pairs of two, the dismissal bell ringing loudly throughout the premises.

Kise tilts his head, his golden locks falling just a little to the side, and sighs as he closes his open locker door. He see's Kuroko hold his umbrella a little higher than normal to accommodate Aomine, who walks beside him with a slight slouch, the difference in their heights noticeable and significant. The two disappear, and Kise leaves the school by himself.

There is a noticeable fall in his mood. His frown is deep and blatant, and he keeps his head hung low as he clutches the dark, plastic handle of his umbrella. The sound of run hitting the pavement is calming, and surprisingly fitting to the discourage feeling that tugs at his heart.

It's been a month or two since he's noticed Aomine getting a little… _touchier_ and smidgen more protective over Kuroko when they were together. Though he hadn't minded initially, he's found a jealous little seed sprout inside of him, Aomine's undivided attention, surprising affection, and time alone with Kuroko the water and sun that helps his envy flourish over this period of time.

Kise tries to shake it off, though. He doesn't want to be jealous—He doesn't want to _admit_ he's jealous.

But, despite this, Kise's natural, positive disposition refuses to accept defeat. He can't possibly call it quits yet. So Aomine's starting to notice Kuroko a little more than he did before—Kise could handle that, he has handled that.

"There was nothing the Kise Ryouta can't handle!" He says to himself, motivated and energized. His chest puffs out confidently, and he continues homes in the pouring rain with his bag slung over his shoulder. This sudden burst of confidence deflates, however, as he turns the corner and sees Aomine and Kuroko down the street.

He see's them stopped, with Aomine bent forwards to meet Kuroko, who stood on his tippy-toes, his head tilted upwards, faces hidden behind the dark umbrella. It doesn't take an idiot to know what's going on on the other side. _He knows._

Kise grits his teeth, his grip on his umbrella's hand tightens, and he walks away wordlessly.

Of all things he is, Kise is not the type to be jealous.

Yes, he is a little full of himself, and childish and a quitter, and feeling a little hurt as he turns around to walk the opposite direction, but jealous? The word was not even in his vocabulary.

Kuroko, on the other hand, is rather thankful.

Good thing he has Aomine around.

He wasn't sure how long his eye would have been able to withstand the irritation from the little eyelash if Aomine hadn't blown it out for him on their way home.


	5. Enamor Me, Hurt Me

**Title: AoKise:24/7.  
Author: SYNdicate 930.  
Summary: **Drabbles from the lives of Aomine and Kise, ranging between fluffy K – M rated scenarios (with warnings before each drabble).

**Note:** All drabbles taken off my RP tumblr, Bakaomine.

Always open to requests on Bakaomine, but nothing to specific please! Only one liners or a word or a kink or something. I'll be sure to credit.~

—**-—**

**Prompt:** Enamor Me - a fluffy drabble about my character trying to woo yours [_be it out of the blue/Valentines Day,__feel free to specify_.]  
**Rating:** K (or C, for cheesy OTL)

What do you give the boy who has it all?

Aomine never understood this.

Kise was rich, a model, athletic, and girls (and sometimes guys) are always all over him like animals at the zoo during feeding time. Everyone wants him, and lot's want to be him. Aomine doesn't know how exactly what to give him as their anniversary comes around.

Though he is capable of remembering the date all by himself, it's only when Momoi asks him what he bought for Kise that makes him worry. He practically crawls up the wall with concern as he tries to figure out the best thing to give him. Aomine wasn't necessarily poor, but he wasn't rich—A boy who grew up middle class, with money to spend, but never as much as Kise.

He tries to ask Momoi and the others for help, but they tell him the same thing every time. "It shouldn't matter what you get him—He'll love it anyway." They'd say. "It has to be from the heart; and I can't help you there."

Kise see's the growing concern and absence in Aomine's eyes and expression as they walk home together, hands clasped together firmly. He asks him what's wrong, but Aomine shakes his head. He goes on like this for another week or so, and Kise starts to worry. He wonders if Aomine's questioning their relationship, and he goes to the others for help. Everyone tries their hardest to bite their tongues, Momoi finding it especially hard as she goes out of her way to avoid him as a precaution.

It is only when Kuroko, seemingly unaffected, tells him what is going on.

The next day is their anniversary, and Aomine is still empty handed. No matter what he thought of giving, it either seemed to be to expensive for him, or something Kise already had. Just like Momoi days before, Aomine deliberately avoided Kise, which proved to be hard as they shared the same class.

At the end of the day, Aomine attempts to rush out of class but is stopped by a hand on his wrist, and Kise practically flinging himself into Aomine's slack arms.

Kise is smiling as he nuzzles his face into the crook of Aomine's tanned neck. "Ehhh? So Aominecchi did remember?"

Aomine notes the way Kise's mood goes about at an all time high, though he isn't sure whether he should be offended at the surprise in Kise's voice, or glad he still came up on top and made him happy.

What do you give the boy who has it all? Apparently nothing, and Aomine doesn't understand this—Not like he's questioning it, though, as he brings his hands to hold him affectionately.

—**-—**

**Prompt:** Hurt/Comfort.  
**Rating:** K

It hurts Aomine more than it hurts Kise.

He thinks about him more than he would like to admit, and stares at the empty seat in front of him at school, almost as if the blonde's warmth and light would bring back the sun into his gloomy, cloud filled life.

Everyday he does this before class starts. He doesn't talk to Kuroko, or Momoi during the little bit before lessons, always leaving the pair worried. It was never in Aomine's character to be… This upset. He is like a hallow copy of his old self, which makes it worse—He is an empty copy—A lifeless _copy_.

Everyday he does this before the plane flies. He ignores his manager and assistant during the little bit before take off, sometimes concerning them, as they truly do care about Kise's feelings. It was never in his character to look so… Unhappy. He is an empty light—A once glorious fire that has withered into a flickering candle light on the verge of being put out but even the lightest of wind, the lightest of movement in the dull waters of his emotions—A dying _light_.

He thinks about him all the time, and he skims his old pictures of them from their days at Teikou on his mobile, almost as if Aomine's fierce presence is strong enough to somehow travel through the little screen and into the plane seat beside him.

It wasn't like he meant to choose modelling over him—He was pressured, and he couldn't bare to disappoint his fans, and now there he is, disappointing the person he would gladly trade all of those fans for to see—Gladly taking the other boy's love and affection over that of his fans, gladly choosing the way he makes his name sound special in his low voice over the manic screaming of his crazed followers.

Just what is the point in having lot's of money and tons and tons of fans—Fans in Japan all the way to the city in America he finds himself flying to, when he didn't even have the person he wants most in this world? The distance is unbearable, and, while people say 'distance makes the heart grow fonder', he's realized it's done nothing but tear them apart.

Aomine sighs as he sits through third period.

Kise drops his head as he sits through his third stop in America.

It hurts Kise more than it hurts Aomine.


	6. Feeling Blue

**Title: AoKise:24/7.  
Author: SYNdicate 930.  
Summary: **Drabbles from the lives of Aomine and Kise, ranging between fluffy K – M rated scenarios (with warnings before each drabble).

**Note:** All drabbles taken off my RP tumblr, Bakaomine.

Always open to requests on Bakaomine, but nothing to specific please! Only one liners or a word or a kink or something. I'll be sure to credit.~

—**-—**

**Prompt:** Angsty!POV of Aomine's relationship with Kise.  
**Rating**: K.

_"Why me?"_

Aomine doesn't understand as he watches Kise talk and socialize with his model friends across the room. He hates it when Kise invites him to events like this as he feels—_knows_—that he's out of place and unwanted; the sharp looks and confused expressions he receives from the other models are tell-tale signs of it.

Is it that strange for someone like him to be with someone like Kise?

Aomine's never thought Kise to be better than him—He's always annihilated him in basketball, so, if anything, he's thought of himself as higher up and that's how it's always been. Kise was a good player, but there was still a gap between their prowess, but it never meant a thing.

However, as unimportant as that was, as a person—not as a player, but an overall person, Kise was clearly out of his league. Aomine knew it from the start, but he refused to admit it aloud in fear of it swaying Kise and his own feelings.

Sure, there was that gap—the gap between a normal boy who lived a normal life, dating a boy who appeared in magazines and billboards across Japan more than Aomine appeared at school—but was it really _that_ big?

He looks down at himself, suddenly and surprisingly insecure and self-conscious under the barrage of stares and hushed whispering centered around him. He is dressed plainly and simple; a dark t-shirt and blue jeans. Now he looks up to stare at Kise a few feet away in his expensive clothes. His being radiates not only warmth, but wealth and flawlessness that is so blatant that is almost hurts. Even he takes a moment to wonder how something like _that_ ended up with someone like _this_—someone like _him_.

Even the people at school and Kise's fans look at the two of them and wonder how Aomine was ever able of snagging someone like him.

Aomine looks back down at him, this time at his lower half. His jeans are a dark shade of navy, a little worn and faded, but still okay looking, and he suddenly sees a pair of familiar shoes come into view. He feels a frown tug at his lips and he looks up. Aomine is met with a pair of worried honey irises.

"What's wrong, Aominecchi?" Asks Kise and, behind him, Aomine can see the boy's colleagues scoff at him.

He shakes his head, "Nothing."

A yawn rips past Kise's lips and they leave together. Kise takes his hand into his own, and Aomine's grip goes slack.

Though Kise doesn't mind, Aomine is aware that he also doesn't realize it, nor does he realize how much better he can do. Aomine wants him to have the best, and clearly he's not capable of giving it to him. He's thought of telling him this many times in the past, but Aomine is selfish, and he doesn't like the thought of anyone else having him. But he is holding him back, and the guilt claws at him with every time he see's the other boy.

Aomine is awoken, his eyes opening tiredly to look at Kise's relaxed features, listening half-awake as he mumbles softly in an unconscious haze. Things should come to an end. It would be the best he could ever possibly give him, but it wouldn't be.

He can't stand to look at him at the moment, and he rolls over, bringing the sheets over his head, conflicted.

_"Why me?"_

—**-—**

**Prompt:** Aomine trying to confess.  
**Rating:** K.

Despite always having been lazy and uncaring of most things—Or, at least he's been like that for a while now—Aomine finds himself going out of his way to do or say certain things every now and then, but nothing too great a deal that it becomes too bothersome a burden for him. The overwhelming majority of the time, though, they are Aomine's poorly (and recklessly) made attempts at conveying the feelings he holds for a certain, unknowing—if anything, _doubtful_—blonde.

Though he understands he may not be the best with words or girly little things like '_feelings_', Aomine still tries. He tries. And tries. And tries. Almost to the point where it seems perpetually hopeless. But it's in Aomine's nature that makes giving up not an option.

It's not in him to be cheesy about it or to get it right on the first time, so he often finds himself writing everything down, countless hours spent at his desk at home as he writes in his little blue notebook. Page upon page is ripped out in frustration, tossed into his little garbage bin beside the door; at this rate, he is sure he'll be dead before he get's anywhere.

Sometimes it's in these moments, where he takes a break to slowly collect his thoughts, that Aomine realizes that the work he goes through for Kise is doubled in comparison to what the blonde goes through for him. For one thing, Kise is a _model_ with tons and tons of fans who fawn over him as if he were some sort of deity.

Whenever he tries to see him, Aomine often finds himself getting lost in the crowd of screaming girls, leaving him no choice but to leave each and every single time this happens. How they still communicate, Aomine still wonders. Not to mention the amount of choices Kise has at his disposal as a result of his fame and terribly good looks.

"That's right…" He mumbles to himself as he leans into the back of his computer chair. Aomine spins himself around gently, his eyes stuck on the strange contours of his ceiling. "He has so many people to choose from—"

He glances over to the filled garbage bin and the crumpled pieces of lined paper that lie within and around the little tin. Though the sight motivates him even more, it makes him realize that, well, _yeah_—He isn't the best with words, or girly little things like 'feelings', but he still tries.

He tries.

And tries.

And tries—

To the point where it _is_ perpetually hopeless as he dumps his newest ball of notebook paper into his garbage bin.

It is in this hopelessness that makes giving up look easier and better, the bigger and messier the pile of scrapped letters becomes, but he still doesn't call it quits.

It's only when he realizes he's reached the last page that he considers throwing in the towel.

It isn't in him to handle something that is too great a deal that it becomes too bothersome a burden for him, anyway.


End file.
